Anime High
by krazifreak
Summary: Sequel to When The Weird Meet The Strange Tasha and Arie are back home, but the maddness doesn't end. The Inugumi and the Tsubasa group appear in Arielle's room! Now things get a little complicated...
1. There BAack

-1**HI, EVERYBODY! KRAZIFREAK IS BACK! And this is the sequel to "When The Weird Meet The Strange"!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter One

It's been a couple of months since Arie and Tasha returned from the Feudal Era. For some reason, after a week went by, the two girls had completely forgotten about their adventure. Tasha had transferred up to the same high school that Arie was going to. It was the beginning of October, and the school halls were covered in Halloween decorations.

It was a Saturday afternoon when the weirdness began happening again.

Tasha was over at Arie's house, just hanging out. The stereo was blasting to a bunch of random rock songs. Tasha and Arie, being extremely sugarhigh as normal, were playing air guitar, bobbing their head up and down, making their hair flow around like crazy. There were bags of chips and cookies all over the floor. Empty, crunched up cans of soda were on the coffee table. Feathers everywhere, which meant there was a pillow fight earlier. Cds were all over the floor near the stereo. The songs kept switching from Fall Out Boy to Panic! At The Disco to Green Day, the two girls were just rocking out.

Once the two girls got dizzy from all the hair flying around and the loud music, they settled down, picked up a bag of chips and a can of soda, sat on the floor and turned on the TV. Arie, being exceptionally sugarhigh, shook her soda before opening it, pointed it toward Tasha, and opened it. Soda splashed everywhere, and Tasha was soaked. Tasha wanted revenge. She did the same to Arie. When there was no soda left in their can, they switched over to pillows again. Once again, feathers were flying everywhere. No one was winning, so the fight continued. After about five minutes, they got dizzy and tired again, so the sat back down and started watching 'InuYasha', which was pre recorded by Arie's DVR **(Doesn't TiVo rock?)**

"I bet Kouga can beat InuYasha in a real fight."

"In a million years! InuYasha can kick Kouga's ass in ten seconds!"

"Pa-lease! Kouga's ripped! InuYasha is scrawny that just wears baggy clothes to look ripped."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh _yeah_!"

"_Yeah_!"

And with that, the two girls went from teenagers to five years old.

Suddenly, the TV started glowing just as it did a few months before. At that moment, everything came back to the two sugarhigh girls, and they ran as far away from the TV as possible without actually leaving Arie's room. When the light died down, Tasha and Arie looked toward the direction of the TV and saw….

The Inu-gumi and the Tsubasa people were in the room. InuYasha and Kouga were pissed. Kagome and Shippou was afraid. Sango and Miroku were shocked. Sesshoumaru and Kurogane just didn't care. Fai, Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura were excited but in a controllable way. Tasha and Arie were, what's the word I'm looking for, sugarhigh.

"Where the fuck are we?" InuYasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Kurogane said.

"Dude, are they really here or are we seriously sugarhigh?" Tasha asked.

"I think both answers will work."

Fai looked around until his eyes landed on the two sugarhigh girls.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Sup."

"My name is-"

"Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona, InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara. We already went through this last time." Arie said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Last time? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"One moment please."

Tasha grabbed Arielle's arms and dragged her into the hallway.

"I think they forgot about us."

"Makes sense. We forgot about them, too."

"Let's just go with the flow. Maybe they'll remember."

"Good idea."

They walked back into the room to see Kouga, InuYasha, Kurogane and Sesshoumaru holding up a pair of underwear and a bra. Kagome, Sango, Sakura, Shippou, Fai, and Syaoran didn't notice until the girls stepped back into the room. Arie was red in the face and Tasha just fell over in embarrassment. Arie ran over to the boys, grabbed the undergarments **(Big word!) **and glared at the stupid boys. "This drawer is off limits! Any boy who looks in here gets to meet their innards!" The boys flinched and took a step back for two reasons: they didn't want to meet their innards.

"It looks like we're gonna be here for a while."

"Alright. Girls get to sleep up here. Guys sleep downstairs."

"We'll explain everything else in the morning."

"Okay."

"Wait! Why do us boys gotta sleep downstairs?"

"Because I said so."

"Plus, I don't trust you in the same room as I am when I'm sleeping."

So the boys went downstairs, took some sleeping bags, pillows and blankets and fell asleep on the living room floor.

* * *

**Chapter One Complete!**

**I know it sucks but Please review and stuff!**

**krazi**


	2. School Daze

-1**It seems you have stumbled on Chapter two of Anime High! Might as well read while you're here!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Two

The morning sun seeped in through the living room window onto the slumbering boys. Kouga, Kurogane, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru either faced away or took their pillows and put it over their face. Fai and Syaoran were the only ones that actually woke up. They started kicking the other boys, which pissed them all off. Miroku then got a perverted idea.

"Let's go up and spy on the women!"

"That's a stupid idea."

"Yeah! Let's do it."

So the boys snuck up the stairs, hoping the girls haven't woken up yet. Kouga was the one who opened the door. Well, attempted to open the door. The girls had locked the door last night.

Kouga, InuYasha and Miroku literally tackled the door before the door opened and they flew past and fell. The girls were hysterical laughing at the stupid boys. They were all wearing some kind of school uniform. Tasha and Arie were wearing tan pants and the others were wearing blue checkered skirts. Arie and Sango were wearing blue short-sleeved shirts. Tasha, Kagome and Sakura were wearing gray short sleeved shirts.

The boys looked very confused. Then, Arie picked up some clothes that looked like the ones that the girls were wearing. She threw it at the boys that were still lying on the floor.

"What are these for?"

"We have school today. You guys decide who's wearing a gray shirt and who's wearing a blue shirt."

"_WHAT_!"

"Shut up and get dressed."

**Bout half an hour later….**

All the guys were dressed up in the school uniform. Kouga, Kurogane, Miroku and Syaoran were wearing the blue shirts. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Fai and Shippou were in the gray shirts. They really didn't want to go to this "school" thing. It sounded boring.

**At school/homeroom….**

The whole group was sitting close to each other. All the other kids were acting like assholes. The teacher was just sitting there, talking to one of the nuns, not caring that the other kids were plotting something stupid to do during Religion class that was first period. Bell rang. Class one: Religion. The minute they walked into the classroom, there was chaos. All the modern day boys were throwing paper balls and pencils all over the place; the modern day girls were trying to get the other boys to shut up while admiring the new kids (mainly the boys).

The day went on like that. Girls admiring the Feudal boys, modern boys checking out us girls, and modern boys dry humping the teachers' desk whenever they left. Finally lunch came so the group -literally- ran to the cafeteria so they wouldn't be stuck in line. They were at least third in line when the senior kids came and started cutting everyone. Soon there was a mob of starving kids crowded around. Then, in came the toughest teacher in the whole school: Mr. Drakken **(the name was changed for my protection so when I go back to school he will not kill me)**.

"Who's that guy?" Kouga asked.

"That's Mr. Drakken. He used to be in the army, but is now a math teacher. He is a racist son-of-a-bitch. He hates me especially." Arie responded.

Either the teacher had really good hearing or he was psychic because he began to walk over to the small group. Arie began to panic a little bit. Tasha didn't understand because she didn't know this teacher like everyone else did.

"Miss, did you cut the line?"

"No."

"I think you did."

"But I didn't, sir"

"Don't give me an attitude, young lady."

"….I'm not giving you an attitude, sir. I'm just telling you that I didn't cut the line."

"Do you want a detention?"

"….No…."

"Then don't argue with me."

"….Yes sir."

And with that, he left.

"What a dick…."

"Man, he must be Male PMSing."

"This is what I deal with everyday."

The line quickly shortened. They all got their lunch, went to a table and talked about the loser teachers.

* * *

**This chapter sucked, I know, but please review anyway!**


	3. Insert Title Here

-1**Wazzap! It's been awhile, but I'm back!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Three

One very dumb blonde girl **(No offence to any blondes) **came over to Kurogane, hoping her super short skirt and big breasts would make Kurogane fall for her. Tasha was SO not gonna stand for this, and went over to the bitch & smacked her so hard that the girl went flying. Kurogane began to remember seeing that kind of strength coming from a girl like Tasha, but couldn't remember who.

The small group got lucky that day; it went by fairly quick. All the boys were disturbed because all the girls at the school kept staring at them. But Miroku didn't seem to mind. The girls kept on getting jealous every time a girl stared at the boys.

After school, the group went to the mall to buy the Inu-gumi some new outfits. Many people kept staring at InuYasha's ears, which got him very annoyed. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" And with that, everyone went back to their own business. The group finally got to their destination: Hot Topic. The greatest place ever.

"What is this place?" Kouga was the first to ask.

"One of the many popular places for punks." Tasha and Arie said in unison.

Arie had bought Kouga, InuYasha, and Miroku some shirts and pants to wear while Tasha did the same for Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran. Kagome, being the girly-girl she is, took Sango and Sakura to Hollister. Arie said that place was cursed, so she didn't go in. Neither did Tasha.

Before leaving the mall, the group went to the movie store to buy "The Hills Have Eyes" **(I have yet to see that movie but have heard of it from a source coughNathanielcough)** Tasha didn't want to say that she hated horror movies, but they did scare the holy hell outta her. The group Then went home after a tiresome day of stupidity. They popped up some popcorn and watched the movie.

By the end of the movie, Miroku was under the couch, Tasha was hiding behind Kurogane, InuYasha was hiding behind Kagome, Kouga was hiding behind Arie and Sango was holding a tight grip on Shippou who slept through the whole movie.

"That was disturbing."

"Yes it was."

"……..Who wants to watch Jackass!"

"ME!"

* * *

**Short but sweet: Chapter three is complete! See Ya!**


	4. Amusement In Parks

It's been awhile but I'm alive! On with the story!

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Four

It was a Saturday morning, and the girls were waiting for the boys to wake up. Arie, being the prankster she was, took a blow horn and tip toed over to the slumbering boys. She held in her laugh as she blew the horn. All the boys jumped, and when I say jumped, I _mean Jumped_ out of their sleeping bags. The girls were laughing so hard that Arie almost stopped breathing.

It was lunch time by the time everyone was awake so they skipped breakfast & ate **(insert sandwich of your choice). **After the group finished lunch, they debated where to go next.

"The mall!"

"The grocery story and buy ramen!"

"The book store!"

"SHUT UP!" Arie and Tasha screamed after the Inu-gumi wouldn't stop going back and forth.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" the two girls said in unison.

"What's an 'am-use-mant park?'" Kouga was the first to ask.

"You'll see."

**An hour later….**

"We're Here!"

The group looked in awe at all the roller coasters and rides and games that were there at Six Flags Great Adventure. The minute the walked into the park, Arie & Tasha -literally- sprinted towards "Kingda Ka", the brand new roller coaster. The rest of the group was confused but followed.

After about five roller coasters and a cotton candy break, the group went over to where the games were. Tasha saw an adorable puppy doll that was one of the prizes. Kurogane had a strange feeling to win the doll for Tasha. So he played the game & won. He got the doll twice the original size. Tasha was so happy that Kurogane got it for her that she glomped the poor guy. The two fell over and were once again in an awkward position. Arie, having her oh-so famous camera, took about five pictures. Kouga & Kurogane suddenly had a strange flashback at the same time.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK (Kouga's POV)-**_

I was walking next to someone…. It was a girl, I remember that. And I remember that Kurogane guy was there. There was another girl too. Kurogane accidentaly tripped and she fell on top of him. Then the other girl started doing what that girl- what's her name? Arielle?- is doing right now! Maybe it _was _those girls from that time…. But I don't remember it so clearly….

_**-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

**_

Kouga wanted to ponder more about that flashback he just had, but he felt someone leaning on his arm. It was Arie.

"I'm tired. We've been here for hours. Let's go home."

Kouga then involuntary picked up Arie bridal style & Kurogane did the same with Tasha. Arie and Tasha were redder than blood. The boys turned even redder when they realized what they were doing, but they didn't put the girls down until the group got home.

* * *

**AWW! Super Kawaii! **


	5. Pillows Plus Bawls Equals

**Hey Everybody!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Five

It was about nine o'clock when the group got home, and they were all hot and sweaty. There were about two bathrooms in the house, so the girls went to take a bath. Tasha and Arie were the first to take baths; both going in opposite bathrooms. Kurogane followed Tasha and Kouga followed five minutes afterwards. A few minutes later, screams, water splashing and bonking could be heard **(My God that sounded wrong)**.

A minute later, Kouga and Kurogane came back with cuts, bruises, bumps, and boners. But they both had their hands between their legs, which means they got hit hard. They sat on the couch and took an ice pack (One was the one from the first story). Ten minutes later, Tasha and Arie came downstairs, looking very angry.

"We're going to the market."

"We'll be back soon."

And with that, the two girls left, leaving a confused group and two complete dolts. Then, Kurogane had a flashback.

_**-FLASHBACK (Kurogane's POV)-**_

There were two girls looking at some kind of camera. Then, one girl got _really _mad about something. She took some kind of blunt thing - I think they call it a bat- and started chasing me. She hit me between my legs, and it really hurt. The girl who hit me… was that Tasha?

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Twenty minutes later, the two girls ran -I mean _ran_- into the living room with Cheshire Cat grins plastered on their faces. They were giggling out of control. Kouga and Kurogane unconsciously said "Their sugarhigh." They didn't even know the meaning of the word, but they knew it was true.

The girls were holding cans and a box. The can said "Bawls Energy Drink".

"Y-you guys, you gotta d-drink s-s-some of thissss s-stuff." Arie managed to say.

"I-itsss SOOOO g-good! I think I'll n-never go t-to bed!" Tasha said.

The group was a little nervous, but they tried the drink anyways.

**Two Minutes Later…**

Everyone was jumping up and down like idiots. Out of nowhere, Arie throws a pillow at Kouga's head. Normally, Kouga would get frustrated and yell. But due to Bawls, he laughed hysterically and threw the pillow back. Arie ducked and I hit Tasha. About five minutes later, a huge pillow fight ensued. Feathers were flying everywhere, pillows were thrown in every direction, people/demons running and jumping everywhere. Around two in the morning, they all fell asleep in the living room.

It was eleven in the morning, and Arie was the first up. She didn't open her eyes yet, but she felt like she was in someones arms. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in Kouga's arms. And he had a grip on her. "GAH!" Arie jumped off him and went to the other side of the room. She looked around. Tasha was in Kurogane's arms, Kagome was in InuYasha's arms, Sakura was in Syaoran's arms, Sango was in Miroku's arms, and Fai was cuddling with Mokona. Arie was trying not to laugh as she took five pictures of everyone. Then Tasha woke up and saw where she was. "EEK!" And with that, everyone else woke up and saw who was where. The neighbors got nervous when they heard a lot of feminine screams coming from Arie and Tasha's house.

* * *

**Heehee Review!**


	6. Bloody Sugarness

**Hey, hey HEY! Chapter six is in existence!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Six

"Is it possible to get a hangover from an energy drink?" Kagome asked wearily.

"We feel fine." Tasha and Arie said in unison.

The boys were all lying on the floor with their hands in between their legs. The only boy who was fine was Fai.

"Are you sure?" Fai asked even more wearily than Kagome.

"Maybe." Sango answered.

Kouga was the first to recover from his hard hit. And one by one, the boys recovered and ate brunch. After that, they watched "Mind of Mencia" because they were exhausted. Then, Tasha pulled out the second greatest drink ever (The first is Pepsi/Cola): Bawls Energy Drink.

Arie and Tasha said cheers and drank it all. Pretty soon, they were singing "99,999 bottles of Bawls on the wall." Kouga and Kurogane were staring at the girls very confused, but somehow felt familiar with their behavior. So they went back to watching TV.

Then, Arie let out a loud "OW!" She had stepped on a large broken piece of glass that was on the floor from last night. And a piece had gotten stuck in her foot. Kouga was the first to go to her side. Pretty soon, Arie was surrounded by her friends. The glass had fallen out, and there was a large gash in her foot that was spewing blood everywhere. Kagome had wrapped a towel around her foot. Kouga picked Arie up bridal style, and ran out the door, heading for the hospital. Everyone else followed.

* * *

**ZOMG! What's gonna happen? Sorry if this chapter was so short!**


	7. Insert Another Title Here

-1**Hiya! Let's continue with this strange story, shall we?**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Seven

Kouga had used his Shikon Jewel shards to get to the hospital as quick as possible. Tasha, Sango and Sakura rid Kirara. Kagome rode InuYasha. Miroku, Kurogane and Fai ran with their super speed. As soon as they reached the hospital, Arie passed out from a large amount of blood loss. Kouga, getting nervous, rushed her inside and demanded a doctor to help her.

They took Arie into the emergency room as soon as they saw her foot. Kouga wanted to go in with her, but they assured him that she would be fine. The group waited in the waiting room. Everyone except Kouga were sitting down either staring at the wall or ceiling, or they were reading a magazine. Kouga was pacing back forth, wait for good news to come from inside.

It was about five in the morning, the doctors came out to tell Kouga, who was the only one still awake, that Arie was alright. Kouga took a long, deep sigh of relief. They told him not to go in, but Kouga didn't listen and went right in.

Arie was comfortably sleeping in bed with stitches in her foot. He flinched when he saw it. _I didn't realize it was so bad…I would have ran faster…_

"Kouga…" disturbed the silence. Kouga got really startled when he heard it, but Arie had said it in her sleep. Kouga calmed down a little bit. He pulled up a seat next to Arie and watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep while holding her hand.

It was about nine o'clock when Arie opened her eyes. She was in a hospital recovery room. Her foot was in pain and she was a bit woozy. She felt her hand being held, so she looked over and saw Kouga, sleeping, and holding her hand. Her first thought was to scream, but then she saw the bags under his eyes, which meant he was up all night. Then she did two things: blushed and tightened her grip on his hand. He subconsciously did the same.

"That had to have been the most uncomfortable sleeping position EVER." Tasha whined as she woke up on the waiting room chair. She was leaning on Kurogane the whole night. And you can pretty much guess which girl was leaning on which guy.

"Where's Kouga?"

"Maybe he's with Arie."

"Maybe…"

A doctor was passing by and Tasha asked if Arie was awake. He said she was and directed the group to Arie's room. The group ran passed him, almost knocking him down, and barged into the room, waking Kouga up with a scare.

"ARE YOU OKAY, ARIE-CHAN!"

"WILL YOU LIVE!"

"HOW MUCH BLOOD DID YOU LOSE!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP YOU'RE VOICES DOWN?" Arie finally yelled. And everyone not only stopped yelling, but they stopped moving and talking and stared at Arie. Arie couldn't help but laugh at the sight: everyone was all stuck in the doorway, and they were trying to squeeze through.

It was high noon when Arie was aloud to go home. She had to use a cane for a couple of weeks and couldn't run for a month. They were out in the parking lot when Tasha pulled out two cans of Bawls Energy Drink.

"Let's have a drink, Arie!"

"Sure!" Arie was about to grab the can when everyone screamed **_"NO!"_**

"That's what got you into this mess!"

"No more energy drinks!" And with that, Tasha and Arie were banned from Bawls Energy Drink for three months.

* * *

**That's Chapter Seven! Yay!**


	8. Insert A Third Title Here

-1**Yay! Chapter eight!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Eight

The group were at home cleaning up the mess that they made from the day before. They didn't realize how messy the house was until they saw rats running around the hallway. All the girls except Arie screamed because of the fact that there were RATS in the house.

"What are you screaming about? It's just a mouse."

"It's a friggin RAT!"

After the mice were gone and the house was clean, they were now very bored.

"What do we do now?"

"Let's go see a movie!"

"What should we see?"

"Um….how about 'The Descent'?"

"Sure!"

At the theater, there weren't that many people there, so they just sat at random. During the whole movie, all the girls except Tasha and Arie kept latching their arms around the boys every time something popped out or something scary happened. Kouga had looked to the side of him and saw a boy who had his arm around the shoulders of a girls, and her head leaning on his chest. Kouga decided to try the same thing. He sneaked his arm around Arie's shoulder. Then he waited for her to snap at him or slap him. But instead, Arie just leaned her head on his shoulder. Kouga instantly blushed, but then had a small smile come across his face. He continued watching the movie with Arie. And you can pretty much guess the rest. Once the movie was over, they were officially bored again. So they all went back to Arie's house to think of something to do.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Arie declared ten minutes later.

"How do you play that?" Everyone but Kagome and Tasha asked.

(**Because I'm so lazy and don't want to write the whole thing, I shall skip the explanation and go straight to them playing the damn game**)

"I'll go first!" Arie yelled. "Um…. InuYasha! Truth or dare?"

"Feh! Dare of course!" InuYasha exclaimed bravely. If he had remembered Arie and Tasha, he would have said neither. But he doesn't so he made a really dump choice.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome! On the _lips_!" And with that, InuYasha felt his courage melt away. His face was red, and so was Kagome's. Everyone else just scooted in closer and leaned forward to see better.

"If you don't do it, I will be forced to give you a wet wily!" InuYasha didn't know what that was, but he didn't want to find out. So he looked at Kagome who was looking back at him. And they very, very, VERY slowly inched closer for the kiss. And every time they moved closer, the others would lean more forward. Finally, InuYasha and Kagome's lips met and stayed together for what seemed like hours but was really three minutes. It would have lasted longer, but Arie spoiled it by taking pictures. So they parted lips and blushed like crazy.

"Okay InuYasha, your turn."

"Alright….You!" InuYasha pointed to Arie because he couldn't remember her name.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will InuYasha dare Arie to do? Find out!**


	9. A Certain Fruitcake Returns

-1**Krazi is back with AVENGANCE!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Nine

Before InuYasha could finish what he was about to say, a crash was heard coming from upstairs. The group ran up the stairs and burst into Arie's room. Inside they saw a man who was wearing a purple kimono with a lighter purple vest and had hotpink hair tips with black roots. It was-you guessed it- Naraku!

"Naraku! What are you doing here!"

"I'm here for revenge on her!" Naraku pointed to Arie who was currently drinking a Pepsi **(She was banned from Bawls Energy Drink mind you). **Kouga wasn't going to take this crap from his enemy.

"What are you talking about? Arie has never even _met_ you!"

_Kouga why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut for a minute? _Arie thought as she slapped her face with her hand.

"What are you talking about? A few months ago, those two girls came to where we live and traveled with you! How the hell do you think my hair turned into this!" as he pointed to his head.

Just then, everyone began have several flashbacks. There were so many that everyone -even Tasha and Arie- passed out. Once they were all unconscious, Naraku walked over to Arie.

"Time for my sweet revenge." he picked her up by her shirt and jumped out the window he came in through.

**About an hour later…**

Kouga was the first to wake up. His head was in pain from all the memories that swarmed him before.

_I-I remember! I met Arielle a long time ago. We fell in love, and then…How could I have forgotten her if it was only a little while that we were separate. Now that I think of it, Arie did know our names when we first came here…Did she remember us and not say anything? _Kouga's head was swarming with questions. He looked up so he could ask Arie, but realized that she was gone. "Arie? ARIE!" Everyone else slowly woke up one after another and realized that their friend was -yet again- taken by Naraku.

As they were following the scent that InuYasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru picked up, everyone asked Tasha if she knew the secret all along.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you because, well, look what happened a few minutes ago!"

"But you lied to us for an entire week!" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder.

"That's not important right now! We have to save Arie from Naraku!" Kouga yelled without looking back.

_Naraku! I swear if you lay a finger on her I'll rip you to shreads! _Kouga was more pissed then when Arie called him a Princess when they first met **(If you read the first story you would understand)**.

**Wherever Naraku Is….**

Arie slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. _And then I'm gonna sit up and he's gonna be right behind me doing that stupid "kukuku" thing and say all this stuff that has either no point or no meaning _Arie thought. And she was right. She sat up and heard "kukuku" behind her. _I hate it when I'm right._ She turned around and saw the hotpink-haired Naraku sitting their just like last time.

"Today's the day I get my revenge for what you did to me last time!"

"Whatever. You said that twice last time and BOTH times you failed."

"It's gonna be different this time."

Just then, Arie felt the ground underneath her shake, and she was soon surrounded by this giant black cloud. She saw nothing but darkness. Naraku was gone and so was the rest of the room. Well, from what she sees. All Naraku did was plague her eyes so she would only see what she feared or hated when she looked at someone she cared for. She looked at Naraku. But from what she saw, it wasn't Naraku. It was Kouga!

"Kouga!"

Arie shouted with glee. She ran over to Naraku who she thought was Kouga and hugged him. Just then, the wall in front of them and standing there was the group. But in Arie's eyes, she saw Naraku and all oh his minions.

"Arie! You're safe!"

Kouga began to run forward but stopped when he saw Arie hiding behind Naraku. Apparently, Naraku had plagued her ears too. She didn't hear what Kouga really said. She saw Naraku running towards her and shouting "I'm gonna KILL you!"

Kouga stood in complete shock. _What is she DOING!_

"Well, wolf. It seems that your little girlfriend doesn't have the same feelings anymore. It looks like she'd rather be with me."

"What did you do to her, you bastard!" Kouga exclaimed with rage and hurt.

* * *

**Le gasp! What's going on! What is Arie Doing!**


	10. The End Is Here

-1**Sorry for not updating for so long! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Anime High**

Chapter Ten

Kouga gazed at Naraku who had a hand on the plagued Arie. Kouga was trying to think of a good way to kick Naraku's pansy ass without hitting the girl of his dreams.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Kouga yelled with hate in his tone.

"But if I did, she would be killed by the miasma. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Suddenly, the whole room was filled with miasma. Kouga raised his hand to cover his nose and mouth to not inhale the disgusting smell. _What do I do? At this rate, I'll be done for! _Kouga's vision began to blur, as he tried to fight to stay alive.

"Arielle! Can you hear me! I know you're still there! Please snap out of it!" And as luck would have it, Arie heard the wolf's plea like the cry of a baby. Her vision began to clear, and she gaped in horror of what she saw. Kouga was on his knees **(DAMMIT! MORE PERVERTED STUFF!) **trying to hang on. Arie's face went from fear to worry to uber-pissed.

She elbowed Naraku in the stomach hard enough to bring him to his knees **(I GIVE UP!) **which made the miasma die out. Arie then ran over to Kouga who was now gasping in the pure clean air. She hugged him with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry" was all she managed to say before Kouga brought his lips to hers. But their kiss was cut short by the whining of Naraku.

"NO! How did she escape my spell! She was supposed to stay like that forever! No this wasn't supposed to happen! Damn you, wolf! IhateyouallyoustupidmotherfuckersfromhellIhateyouIhateyouIha-"

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" Everyone the screamed with anger.

Just then, Sesshoumaru walked out from behind the group and walked over to Naraku, who was having another mental breakdown. Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his kimono and dragged him into the shadows. A few moments later, strange sounds started coming from where the two men went. Everyone gaped when they realized what was going down, so they left and headed for home. Arie was resting in Kouga's arms. He was blushing from what he did before. He wasn't embarrassed that he did it, but that he did it RIGHT THERE for everyone to see.

"I guess Arie did her part of the dare I was gonna say" InuYasha said with a smirk on his face. Kouga didn't get it at first, but then he realized what he meant, so he punched his head which left a lump. Arie, who was pretending to be asleep, heard the whole thing and blushed slightly. So the group went home, had ten kegs of Pepsi, five kegs of Coca Cola, and three kegs of Sprite. By the next morning, they were so sugarhigh that the boys had woken up completely nekkid **(Don't ask how). **

Once all the boys were dressed, Arie popped an unexpected question. "You guys aren't gonna go back to your time, right?" At first, there was a long silence. Then, everyone but Tasha and Arie ran to one corner of the room and started whispering stuff. Tasha and Arie tried to listen, but couldn't hear anything. Then they came back, and Kouga answered, "Nope. We have more fun here than over there, so we're gonna stay here!" And with that said, they began to party till night.

**Epilogue….**

Ten years later, Arie and Kouga got married, and so did Tasha and Kurogane, Miroku and Sango, InuYasha and Kagome, Syaoran and Sakura. Fai found a girl who reminded him of Chii from his world and have been going out since. Shippou became a teenager and became a real ladies man. Naraku andSesshoumaru became fuck-buddies.

**The End

* * *

**

**Yay the end is here. Thank you everyone who reviewed, but I gotta bring this to an end. Sorry for such a crappy ending. Bye for now!**


End file.
